<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Samaritan by AwkwardPlatypus13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944036">The Good Samaritan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13'>AwkwardPlatypus13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early TRIGGER Days, Fluff, Gen, rescuing an animal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke goes out for his morning run before his very first practice with the other members of TRIGGER, but the desperate cries of a creature in need stop him in his tracks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Samaritan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Octobryuu Day 10- Favorite Thing about Ryuu</p>
<p>For me, my favorite part of Ryuu is that loving and caring part of his personality that makes him shine so brightly in my eyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     An unforgiving alarm rings out at 6:00AM on the dot. Ryuunosuke slapped a tired hand around until he located the switch to silence the source of the sound. He rolled out of his hotel bed and stretched his arms high over his head, emitting a sleepy groan in the process. Reacquainting himself with the room he had been living in the past week, he walked up to the dresser and grabbed a workout outfit. After getting dressed, he checks his phone, seeing a text from his step-father late last night: “The lease for your apartment has been settled. You can move in tomorrow. Apologies for the delay. Make a good first impression today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He sent that awfully late...Hope he’s sleeping enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ryuu thought to himself as he put on his running shoes and grabbed a water bottle and hand towel before heading out of his hotel room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Ryuu made his way out of the city, finding a path he could go jogging on without disrupting anyone. He got started, going at a steady running pace and looking around to adjust to this new scenery. Hard to imagine only eight days ago he was running along the beach by his childhood home in Okinawa. The pavement was rougher on his joints than the sand was, but at least he could run even faster without the resistance. It was a pretty area, a rock wall keeping a hillside contained on one side and a fragrant forest on the other side of the path. Not the same as the calming tumult of the ocean, but at least it was nature. His mind wandered to his brothers, wondering if they’d be fine without him. He’d have to call them later today after he finished with his first dance practice with Kujou Tenn and Yaotome Gaku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Gaku and Tenn… Ryuu had just officially met them a couple days ago, and they were far more amazing than he could have imagined. He had bonded pretty well with them that first meeting, but in all honesty, they somewhat scared him. Gaku was possibly the most handsome man he had seen and was also the most blunt. Tenn was young, but he had a mature and angelic air to him despite his biting tongue. In only a few hours he would be meeting up with them for the second time, the first time as professionals. He had been a bit tipsy that night, but would he be able to show himself worthy of dancing next to the two of them today while sober? Just as his step-father’s message to make a good first impression circulated in his head, Ryuu arrived at the end of the path. He came to a stop in front of the shrine and pressed his palms onto his knees to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A breeze agitated a wind chime hanging up at the fortune booth, making Ryuu look up and wander over to look around. A shame he had no money on him right now, else he would have at the very least made a proper prayer. Instead, he stood in front of the shrine and bowed, making an internal prayer that the day would turn out successful. He stood upright again and was just about to walk away when he heard something faint crying out. Listening carefully as he began walking around, he searched for the source of the sound. Sounding like it was coming from around the back of the shrine, he quietly headed back there and searched about. It sounded like a kitten meowing, but he couldn’t see a cat around anywhere at first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He was about to discount it as him hearing things, but the mewling became louder and more desperate. Turning on the heel of his shoe, he notices a storm drain at the back of the shrine. With a grunt he gets down on his hands and knees and peers over the rotten and broken wooden grate over the drain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ah! There you are!” Ryuu exclaimed as he set eyes on a miserably dirty gray and white kitten at the bottom of the drain. “How’d you get down there, little guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     All he got in reply was a very perturbed and desperate squeak as the kitten tried to squirm in the confines of the pipe. Ryuu clicked his tongue, pitying the position this poor creature had ended up in. Removing the rest of the decayed drain cover, Ryuu tried to stick his hand down the drain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Neko-chan, don’t squirm, please!” he spoke in a soothing voice as he tried to reach down as far as he could. “Almost...got you…yeowch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Scared of the large hand coming for it, the kitten bit Ryuu’s finger. Nevertheless, Ryuu pulled back only for a moment before putting his arm back down through the drain. His fingers were able to touch its back, and with a little more strain, he managed to grab a hold of its scruff. Despite the protesting screaming from the kitten, he carefully brought it up out of the pipe and drew it close to his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Poor thing, you’re trembling and cold… Let’s get you cleaned up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Ryuu grabbed the hand towel from the waistband of his gym shorts and wrapped the kitten securely, holding it in his hands, to keep it from squirming away.  He looked around helplessly, trying to think of what to do now. He had already finished his water, and there wasn’t anywhere around here to properly rinse the cat down, so he decided to just head back down the path and see what he could find. Occasionally the cat mewled out, and Ryuu tried to console it with shushing sounds and promises of finding it some food. At the start of the path, there was a water spigot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aren’t we lucky, little guy! Alright, you aren’t gonna like this…” he warned his furry friend as he turned the water onto a trickle and slowly began unwrapping the towel. The kitten scrambled in his hands, scratching and clawing at his skin as he tried to hold the cat still with one hand and cup water to pour onto him with the other hand. Ryuu kept at it until the kitten was completely white. “Who knew you weren’t gray at all, ehehe! Ouch! S-Sorry, little guy, I’m all done now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     With a wince at the sight of the scratches on his hands, he dried the kitten down then rewrapped it in the towel. He stood up and began walking again until he came across the first konbini on his way back towards his hotel. He tried to walk in as unnoticeably as possible, not wanting to draw attention to the cat. After picking up a can of wet food and pack of band aids, Ryuu pulled out his credit card out of his waist pack and sheepishly went up to the register. The short, gray-haired man behind the counter looked Ryuu judgmentally up and down as he heard a pitiful meow come from his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I-I found him in a storm drain up at the shrine nearby. He seems hungry, so I couldn’t just leave him,” Ryuu felt compelled to explain to this stranger, not knowing how city folk would handle an animal in their place of business and half expecting to be mercilessly turned away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The old man silently rang up the two items and finished the transaction. Just as Ryuu was juggling trying to grab his things after putting his card away, the man spoke up, “You’ll need a can opener. Come.” He moved the curtain of the back room and stared at Ryuu. “Come, come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “E-Eh? Yes, sir!” With surprise he hurried around the counter with the kitten and his things and followed him into the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The man rifled around until he found a can opener and snatched the can of food to start opening it. The kitten immediately began mewling up a storm at the smell and tried escaping his captor. Ryuu quickly let the desperate creature down once the man dumped the contents of the can onto a paper plate and set it on a small table. As they watched the small ball of white fur scarf down its feast, the old man nudged Ryuu’s arm and gestured at his scratched up hands then at the sink across from the table. Ryuu bowed in gratitude and attended to his wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Found at a shrine… That’s good luck… Are you going to keep him?” the old man asked with crossed arms as he watched the kitten begin licking its front paws after finishing its meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “E-Eh?” Ryuu mumbled as he bandaged up the last scratched finger. “Ah, I can’t exactly keep a pet right now, but I would hate for this little guy to not have a home… I would try to find him someone, but I have an important engagement to keep today— O-Oh no!!” He frantically looked around for a clock. “I’m gonna be late! Even if I skip getting breakfast... There goes my first impression!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Shrine cat is good luck,” the man spoke while he patted the kitten’s back then went over to the small refrigerator in the corner. “I’ll take the cat. You take this, and get where you need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Finding a bag placed in his hands, Ryuu peeked in it to see three plastic-wrapped onigiri. “A-Are you sure?” Seeing the man cross his arms again and nod, he didn’t try to protest and simply bowed. “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     After a small pet for the kitten and a quick “Take care, little guy!”, Ryuu dashed out of the konbini and went back to his hotel room. While he changed faster than he ever has, he scarfed down the onigiri and called for a ride. Not able to do much more than anxiously check his watch and memorize the directions to the practice room on the way, he prayed time would slow down. It was five minutes after their scheduled time when Ryuu arrived at Yaotome Productions. TRIGGER’s new manager Anesagi Kaoru met him at the entrance and chewed him out as she led him to the practice room where Gaku and Tenn were waiting. Ryuu profusely apologised, taking their irritation and judgment quietly with a small smile. Even if he botched his first professional impression, at least he had started his new career off with a good deed he could be proud of.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>